


#HappyBaeDay

by RavingRaven



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bae, Body Pillows, Chris Appreciation, Cosplay, Dakimakura, Everyone dresses up as Chris, Fluff, Gen, Happy birthday chris, HappyBaeDayChris, Instagram, International Fanworks Day 2017, Is this late?, M/M, Social Media, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavingRaven/pseuds/RavingRaven
Summary: Chris stared at his Instagram feed.He had of course, many messages wishing him happy birthday and even Valentine’s day in French and English flooding him when he saw the trending hashtag. He clicked the #HappyBaeDayChris and gasped in shock when he was bombarded of pictures of his fellow friends and competitors dressed as Chris himself.Or in which everyone cosplays as Chris and appreciates him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: UneditedI

Chris stared at his Instagram feed.

He had of course, many messages wishing him happy birthday and even Valentine’s day in French and English flooding him when he saw the trending hashtag. He clicked the #HappyBaeDayChris and gasped in shock when he was bombarded of pictures of his fellow friends and competitors dressed as Chris himself.  
“What is this?” he mused aloud, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. His hazel eyes skimmed across each post while the other hand distractedly petted his cat.  
The picture at the top of the feed was Viktor and Yuuri. Viktor was smiling that heart-shaped smile of his while dressed in Chris’s very own trademark red and white Swiss skater jacket. Chris wondered briefly how Viktor managed to obtain one, but knowing his very much extra friend; he wasn’t surprised at all. He had an arm slung over Yuuri’s slender shoulder. The Japanese skater had forgone his usual blue-framed glassed and instead wore a pair of round spectacles, a tribute to Chris’s own reading glasses which he was currently wearing. He was smiling shyly at the camera, making a heart sign at the camera. He was also unsurprisingly wearing a red and white jacket like Viktor.

Also, was that Makkachin wearing a jacket like theirs in the corner?  
He smiled brightly then looked down with a hint of melancholy in his hazel eyes framed by long lashes at the image.

Honestly, Chris was a bit salty about the affectionate pair. Viktor was his frenemy. Well, best friend off the ice and of course, fiercest competitor on it. There was a period of time where they had both disregarded life and love for the sake of the ice. They even had a mutually beneficial relationship once to put it lightly anyway when the glamour of having a Living Legend as more than an acquaintance faded. The blond felt a pang in his heart when he witnessed first hand how Viktor let himself be stolen by the whirlwind that was Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri was frankly one of the most adorable people he had had the pleasure of meeting. He was the very definition and essence of adorable and sexy combined. Chris didn’t know how that worked, but Yuuri simply oozed those vibes. He was easily flustered by Chris’s teasing remarks and innuendos and casual touches then twirl and grip around a pole with beautifully muscled thighs. Chris had found Yuuri rather attractive even when they were both in Junior division. After all, who could blame him for being charmed by him?

Don’t get Chris wrong. He was happy, delighted even for his two friends to fall in such pure, unadulterated love for each other, yet sometimes he still felt a stirring of hurt that he always shoved away in favor for a teasing touch and a flirtatious smile.

The caption of the image read, “To the Swiss sexy on and off the ice, have a day ass lovely as you! Hope to continue being on the ice with you. #HappyBaeDayChris  
#Chriscosplay”

Chris rolled his eyes at the pun in the greeting. He could clearly discern which part of the message was written by the couple.

The next picture was that of Phichit Chulanont. They had gotten rather close at the Grand Prix Finals, and still messaged each other whenever an opportunity came when both of them were online. Chris had to appreciate the skill the Thai Skater had with his selfies. He wouldn’t admit that the other was better at figuring out flattering angles and finding proper lighting with all the pictures he prolifically posted on his social networking sites.  
Phichit was also wearing a red and white jacket like Viktor and Yuuri.

“Seriously,” he thought. “Where are they getting those?”

He shook his head at his train of thought and continued his perusal.  
“Bon anniversaire to the fantASStic man whose hotness can melt the ice! Enjoy the day, Chris! #HappyBaeDayChris #ItWasViktorsIdea #ily”

Chris let out an awww sound when he came across Yuri Plisetsky’s post. It was a picture of the Russian’s own adorable pet cat donned in yet another miniature replica of the jacket. It’s nose was scrunched up as a pale hand fixed a small pair of round glasses without lenses on its face.  
“Wasn’t going to cosplay as you ugh #Sorry #HappyBaeDayChris”

“I should consider getting you a similar outfit, bae,” chuckled Chris as he scratched behind its ear. He was rewarded by a purr.

Chris was very much aware of the recurring pattern as he perused the pictures. A skater or skaters wearing his jacket while the caption complimented him and offered sincere birthday greetings. He jumped up from his sofa when he heard knocking on his door. He glanced briefly at the door’s peephole then opened the door to reveal a smiling brunet carrying several packages.

“Joyuex anniversaire, Chris.”

“Merci beaucoup.”  
Chris let out a dramatic sigh.  
“You always come too early,” he teased the other, trailing fingers on the stitches of his suit.  
“I’m only in a flimsy bathrobe right now.”  
The man merely smiled at him.  
“You have a lot of packages for your birthday.”  
“As usual,” Chris muttered as he grabbed one. He set it on his lap.  
“Oh, you even sorted them out for me! Aren’t you are a darling manager…”  
“A great deal of them came from Viktor Nikiforov Phichit Chulanont.”  
“Oooh.”  
Hazel eyes brightened with excitement.  
“I wonder what these are?” he wondered aloud and gasped at the contents of the box.  
“Is this what I think this is?”

He felt a faint blush tinge his cheeks. He hurriedly tossed away the remains offending bubble wrap. It was a mousepad with his very own image printed on it. He was in his short program outfit, looking sultry, yet the most striking feature were the pads that were made to look like he could proudly admit, his amazing derrière.  
He gave the pads a squeeze. They were soft yet firm.  
“How appropriate,” he thought as he continued fondling them.

“This is wonderful!”

Chris laughed at the rather risqué present.  
The brunet merely shook his head while looking at him with a fond look smile on his face.  
“You should dress up first,” he said, looking at his scantily clad form as Chris reached to open another package.  
“True,” he said, standing up and abruptly cupped the brunet’s ass before he could respond then went off to his boudoir. The other’s look of fondness and exasperation once again on his face.

“Are these body pillows of me?! Wow,” was all Chris could say when he came back, fashionably dressed.  
“Indeed.”  
“Do you want one?” purred Chris, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulder and lightly rested his head on the others.  
“I already have the real deal.”  
“True,” Chris agreed and kissed him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do something for bae's birthday, okay? I just realised I had 2 YoI fics called Celebration, so I changed it.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravingraven)


End file.
